How I Met Him... Chapter-3
Daily happens thing Harry and I have been dating for about 7 months now, we share a flat! But for the past month and a half, He's been making me like I was only pretty when I was wearing what he WANTED me to wear.. and also like I was worthless.. It was horrible, But I just couldn't get myself to stand up to him! I was making dinner, when he came home. I was wearing this:(with-out the purse) I heard Harry walk through the door, I tightened up a bit, when he walked into the bathroom, I heard him sigh... "Hey babe!" I said, trying to sound happy.. "What are you wearing?" He asked sounding puzzled.. "Um.. I'm just wearing clothes." I said starting choke on my words.. I took a glance at him, he was rolling his eyes.. That's it! I flipped around and faced him! "Stop it!" I yelled, He looked at me even more annoyed now.. 'Babe! I am not in the mood to fight right now I'm sick of it....we do it everyday! Just go get changed and fix dinner you don't look good in that." He told me, starting to walk through the door, 'Stop it! Stop it! I can handle it any more!" I yelled, suddenly I felt an explosion of different emotions inside me, He faced me 'What can't you handle anymore?" He asked sounding almost like he cared but not fully "You making me feel like I'm not beautiful! I'm only beautiful when I wear something you want! I'm sorry I won't always wear short skirts and shirts that are very open! I'm sorry I won't always wear what you want! But that doesn't mean you can pick on me or something! I'm sick of it Harry!" I yelled, crying hard now.. He snickered "I do no-" "You don't!? Didn't you just hear yourself harry? You just said go get changed then finish dinner! I can't harry!" I yelled, walking out of the kitchen, He grabbed my arm, but I pulled it back, Before I could fully walk out, He grabbed my waist and pulled me more into him, I pushed him off of me.. I was sick of this! I wanted him to realize what he was doing was wrong! To any girl! But espeically to the girl he supposivly loved! "Aria..... your acting ridiculous!" He told me "Sure Harry! I'm totally acting ridiculous!" I yelled, wiping more tears off of my cheeks "You are! Your so annoying! Get out! Wait I should leave, we're at your house for weeks, I am at your house..." He yelled pointintg to the door "H -H-Harry!" I yelled back, he grabbed my jacket ( the one from the outfit) and ran out of the door... I then realized I didn't have my keys so I was walking.. I decided to call Liam, He was always there for me.. "L-l-liam?" I asked, I was crying hard and gasping for air.. "Aria? What's wrong!?" He asked, suddenly worried, I cried harder "H-h-harry!" Is all I could amanage to say "Okay, calm down Ar! Where are you?" He asked "At my house!" I said gasping for air inbetween each word.. "Calm down, I'm coming to get you! I'll be there in two! Calm down and stop crying!" He told me, comforting me.. "T-t-thank y-you." I said stuttering "No need. Okay! I'm coming.. Bye babe!" He said, "B-b-ye!" I then hung up.. I sat on the ground and cried more.. How could he? Why couldn't he just understand he was hurting me! For a month and a half he's been hurting me! And now that i finally stood up for myself.. Our relationship could be over.. Was that the best thing? that our relationship to be over? That couldn't be right! I loved him.. I still love him.. Somehow, But did he actually loved me? Category:Fanfiction